Uma Nova Realidade
by Livinha
Summary: Tudo o que ele queria ao acordar era encontrá-la. Reencontro de Harry e Ginny após a batalha de Hogwarts.


Uma Nova Realidade

_**Uma Nova Realidade**_

O corpo, ainda pesado devido a exaustão, teimava em ficar naquela posição incômoda: de bruços, o braço esquerdo em baixo da barriga, as pernas moles que, a cada movimento, protestavam ardorosamente, e o rosto afundado no travesseiro, quase amassando o nariz. No entanto, ele queria acordar, queria ver se estava tudo realmente bem, se _todos _estavam bem na medida que a situação permitia.

Sentindo o corpo pesar uma tonelada, Harry se revirou, ficando de barriga para cima e olhando o dossel de sua cama. Piscou os olhos molemente, uma, duas vezes. Decidiu fechá-los de novo. Contudo, não conseguiu dormir.

Quanto tempo havia se passado? Ele não fazia idéia... Pegou seu relógio - o que ganhara de presente dos senhores Weasley no seu aniversário de dezessete anos - e verificou as horas. Já havia perdido o café da manhã, mas dali a pouco serviriam o almoço. Isso, se os horários continuassem os mesmos.

Dando um bocejo exagerado, ele se sentou devagar, sentindo cada ponto de seu corpo protestar. No entanto, Harry não se demorou em se arrumar. Sentia uma urgência quase desesperada em sair logo daquele quarto em que estava e procurar por _ela. _

Ele já tivera seu momento de sossego. "Graças à Luna"_, _pensou. Também já tivera seu lanche, que fora servido por Kreacher assim que chegara em seu quarto. Mas, naquele momento, a única coisa que ele queria era estar com _ela. _Sentir que _ela _estava bem. Que sua dor já começara a abrandar, começara a se resignar. Pois não tinha outra opção.

Rapidamente, Harry saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas que davam acesso ao salão comunal da torre de Gryffindor. Alguns colegas e amigos lhe sorriram e cumprimentaram enquanto passava. E ele ficou feliz que nenhum deles lançara-lhe um olhar de fanatismo, mas apenas alegria em vê-lo vivo, vê-lo bem.

Assim que saiu do salão comunal, ouviu a Mulher Gorda também cumprimentá-lo efusiva: "Tenha um bom dia, meu rapaz!". Ele teria um bom dia no momento em que conseguisse se encontrar com ela.

Ao meio do caminho, entretanto, ele topou com Neville.

- Hei, Harry!

- Neville!

- Como você está?

- Tudo bem! Foi bom eu dormir um pouco.

Neville sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não comentou o fato de que o amigo dormira por dois dias seguidos.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem, Harry.

Uma sombra perpassou pelos olhos de Neville ao dizer aquilo. Harry sentiu que o carinho que tinha pelo amigo aumentou ainda mais. E, junto dele, a admiração.

- Você foi muito corajoso, Neville. Obrigado por ter feito o que eu havia lhe pedido.

As bochechas de Neville rosaram levemente.

- Bem, não foi tão difícil, sabe? Quero dizer... - Sorriu sem graça. - Na hora que eu te vi nos braços do Hagrid, eu... - A voz de Neville oscilou suavemente. Ele pigarreou. - Eu só pensava que eu devia fazer o que você havia me pedido. Era o mínimo que eu devia fazer. Não sei de onde tirei tanta coragem.

- Eu sei de onde você tirou - Harry lhe sorriu -, e você deve saber também. Você foi o máximo, Nevil.

- Valeu, Harry. - Neville colocou a mão no ombro de Harry, apertando-o firmemente. - É muito bom ter você de volta, cara. Bom mesmo.

Harry sorriu.

- É bom estar de volta também.

_Vencemos, enganamos a fera, Potter é o Máximo,_

_Voldy já era, então agora vamos nos divertir à vera!_

- Pirraça realmente sabe o que diz... - murmurou Neville, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Ele ainda está cantando isso? - Harry riu.

Neville revirou os olhos.

- Ele canta isso quando não está dizendo: _ele pegou a espada, afiada pra chuchu, e mandou o Voldy enfiar a cobra morta no... _Bem, não vou cantar o resto, não é?

Harry riu com gosto.

- Pirraça realmente consegue passar o que aconteceu neste castelo.

Neville riu.

- Hei, Harry, você está inteiro de verdade, não está? - perguntou de repente.

- Estou, por quê? - retorquiu Harry.

- Bem, é que estão precisando de pessoas para ajudar a colocar o castelo em ordem, ajudar os professores, sabe? Eu estava indo chamar o Seamus e o Dean. Já era para eles terem voltado, mas acho que eles se enfiaram no salão comunal para se esconderem da Profa. McGonagall. Você não poderia ir para o terceiro andar?

- Ah...

- A não ser que você estivesse indo para outro lugar... - Neville começou incerto. Então, de repente falou: - Vá para as estufas, então. Estão precisando de ajuda na Estufa 7, mas vá pelo caminho da de número 4. - E saiu.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, estranhando aquela reação do amigo. Mas antes que Neville virasse o corredor, querendo perguntar por Ginny, Harry gritou:

- Hei, Neville, você viu...

- Estufas, Harry! - ele lhe lembrou antes de sumir de vista.

Com uma careta nos lábios, Harry voltou a andar. Quem sabe não teria outra oportunidade para perguntar a outra pessoa?

No entanto, ele não conseguiu encontrar ninguém que lhe pudesse responder satisfatoriamente. Na verdade, pensou em como era curioso que nem mesmo Ron ou Hermione estavam à vista. Contudo, logo percebeu que, provavelmente, Ron estaria com a irmã devido ao que acontecera na batalha final.

Harry respirou fundo. Ainda não conseguia se conformar com as perdas daquela batalha. Pessoas maravilhosas, amigos queridos. Todos lutando para que aquele pesadelo terminasse, para dar um mundo melhor para si mesmos e para seus filhos.

Remus e Tonks, que deixaram Teddy. Harry teria que cuidar dele. Era seu padrinho. Ou seria... "Formalidades", dissera-lhe Remus ainda vivo. "Assim que essa loucura terminar, faremos tudo direito". Teria que cuidar de Teddy, mesmo que o menino estivesse, no momento, na casa da avó Andrômeda - agora também viúva.

Harry conseguiu alcançar os jardins do castelo. O céu estava azul, sem nuvens, como se quisesse que o sol aquecesse a tristeza de todos. Sem perceber, seguia na direção das estufas de Hogwarts, contudo, pelo caminho da Estufa 4, com olhe instruíra Neville.

E Harry só conseguiu entender o por quê do amigo lhe dizer aquilo quando vislumbrou uma garota encostada a uma árvore, seus cabelos rubros balançando levemente com a brisa. "Obrigado, Neville".

Automaticamente, o peito de Harry se encheu de calor. Seu monstro particular urrou de alegria e suas mãos já antecipavam a sensação que seria ao tocar em Ginny.

Ele começou a andar devagar à medida que se aproximava de Ginny. Seus pés quase não faziam barulho quando já estava a três passos dela.

- Que bom que acordou - ela falou numa voz baixa que Harry só conseguiu ouvir por já estar a um passo dela.

- Não dormi tanto, dormi? - ele perguntou também baixo, ficando ao seu lado.

Ginny olhou para ele e sorriu. Um sorriso não tão bonito, Harry constatou. Não o sorriso _dela. _

- Praticamente dois dias inteiros. - Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, as quais já começavam a cair sem permissão. - Tempo demais para mim.

Harry a abraçou sem precisar pensar. Passou seus braços protetora e acalentadoramente pelos ombros de Ginny, trazendo-a o mais perto possível, enquanto os dela apertavam a cintura dele como se, caso soltasse, ela fosse cair num abismo.

- Eu não agüentava mais ficar sozinha - ela falou com o rosto afundado no peito dele, a voz embargada. - Não conseguia mais ser tão forte pela minha mãe, meu pai, pelos meus irmãos...

- Eu sinto tanto, Ginny.

- Eu sei - ela falou simplesmente em resposta.

E permitiu-se chorar como não fizera naquelas horas, desde que Fred morrera.

Harry também não disse mais nada. Apenas a manteve em seus braços durante o tempo que Ginny precisou, para depois ambos se sentarem embaixo daquela árvore, com a garota ao meio das pernas dele, as costas encostadas em no peito de Harry. Os braços de Harry ainda mantinham Ginny perto dele, ainda protegendo-a daquela dor, enquanto seus dedos passavam suavemente pelo braço da garota.

O silêncio só foi quebrado um tempo depois por Harry, quando ele a ouviu suspirar.

- Que bom que está mais calma - falou, dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Obrigada.

- Como estão todos?

- Bem... Fred vai ser enterrado hoje - ela falou suavemente. - Mamãe e papai esperaram você acordar. Disse a eles que você gostaria de estar presente, dar um último adeus a Fred. Remus e Tonks, assim como outros, também o serão amanhã.

- Obrigado - foi a única coisa que Harry conseguiu dizer.

- De nada.

Ginny virou o rosto apenas para conseguir visualizar pelo canto do olho a feição de Harry para lhe sorrir suavemente. No entanto, depois que o olhou foi difícil de desviar. E depois que sentiu os dedos de Harry secar as últimas lágrimas em seu rosto, foi impossível fazê-lo. Ela não precisou dizer nada, assim como ele.

Era como nos momentos que tiveram sozinhos, naqueles jardins, um ano antes. Eles se comunicavam apenas com o olhar. Sabiam o que o outro queria apenas em vislumbrar seus olhos. E ambos viam saudade. Ambos viam amor demais. Um amor que queria tomar as rédeas da situação mais uma vez.

Mais uma vez, Harry nem sequer pensou no que estava fazendo. Ele só queria sentir Ginny, cheirar o cabelo dela e verificar se eles continuavam com aquele maravilhoso cheiro de flores. Sim, eles continuavam. Continuavam macios também, deslizando por seus dedos à medida que passeavam pelos fios.

A boca dela também continuava macia, quente, de um jeito gostoso de experimentar, delicioso de saborear. Cada vez mais apaixonante. E as mãos dela, passando pelo seu pescoço, pelos seus cabelos, retirando depois seus óculos... Elas ainda continuavam quentes, macias... Ginny era toda maciez, era calor. Ela era seu amor e nada era mais certo do que eles.

Somente depois de longos minutos que eles finalmente se separaram, as respirações ofegantes.

- Senti tanto a sua falta - ela murmurou, ainda de olhos fechados, afundando seu rosto no pescoço de Harry.

- Eu também - retorquiu, colocando os cabelos dela atrás da orelha e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. - Me desculpe por isso.

Ginny soltou um riso fraco e se afastou dele um pouco para poder olhá-lo.

- Harry... Meu Harry - falou, passando os dedos pelo rosto dele. - Que não consegue ficar sem se desculpar mesmo quando a culpa não é realmente dele.

Harry deu um meio sorriso encabulado.

- Preciso parar com essa mania, então.

- Não precisa.

- Não?

- Eu gosto de suas manias. - Ginny o encarou. - Sem elas, você não seria você. E eu não te amaria como te amo.

Harry sentiu sua respiração falhar, assim como uma batida de seu coração, que depois acelerou. Ginny nunca dissera que o amava, antes. Sim, ele sabia que ela gostava dele, de seu xodó quando ainda era uma menina tímida perto dele. Mas...amor? Amor era uma palavra nova na conversa deles. Porém, não nos pensamentos.

Ginny estava constantemente em sua mente, disso Harry não poderia negar nem se lhe pagassem. Cada vez que pensava nela, seu coração se apertava de saudades, seu estômago parecia que sairia pela boca de aflição, imaginando-a presa nesse castelo com Comensais da Morte. Não foi tão difícil, quanto ele pensou que seria, quando percebeu que a amava. Afinal, ele não percebera seus sentimentos também da noite para o dia. Perceber que a amava não foi igual ao primeiro beijo que trocaram: um ato quase impensado, surpreso. Quando Harry percebeu que a amava, não se sentiu surpreendido por tal pensamento. Claro que ele a amava. Para ele, Harry, amar Ginny era a coisa mais certa que ele poderia fazer, assim como ficar com ela.

Sua atenção direcionou-se novamente para Ginny, pois a garota se remexia em seus braços, ficando novamente encostada em seu peito. Ele não a sentiu a vontade em seus braços como antes. Ela parecia cuidadosa. Estava tensa.

- Onde está Ron e Hermione? - perguntou, querendo fazê-la desviar os pensamentos de onde quer que eles estivessem.

- Por aí. Eles começaram a namorar, sabia?

- Verdade? - Harry riu. - Também, depois do beijo que a Mione deu nele.

- A Mione me contou - Ginny sorriu. - Eu pensei que eles se acertariam durante a... A viagem que vocês fizeram, durante a guerra.

- Eu também pensei. Acho que até conseguiria, caso o Ron não tivesse indo embora.

- Embora? - Ginny virou para Harry. - Como assim, embora?

- É uma história não tão agradável, mas... - Ele decidiu contar quando viu os olhos inquiridores de Ginny.

- Oh... Que horrível - Ginny falou depois de ouvir a história.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Harry, não se agüentando, falou:

- Não foi assim que eu pensei que estaria com você, sabia?

- Como? - Ginny virou-se para ele novamente.

- Eu não esperava muito silêncio ou conversas... Quero dizer, algumas conversas sim, mas o silêncio que estaria não seria pela falta de palavras e sim por outras coisas.

- Por que você está dizendo isso?

- Ginny - Harry respirou fundo. - Você está tensa enquanto eu te abraço, o que há de errado? Estou fazendo algo incerto?

- Não, claro que não, Harry - apressou-se Ginny.

- Eu sei que você esperava uma resposta pelo que me disse. Quando disse que me amava - Harry completou ao vê-la olhá-lo incerta. As bochechas de Ginny coraram.

- Não estou te cobrando coisa alguma, Harry. Nunca faria isso. Eu só quis dizer que te amava, porque é verdade. E me deu vontade, também. Eu vi que você ficou incomodado e...

- Fiquei?

- Não ficou?

- Não! De onde você tirou isso?

- Bem, você ficou quieto, não olhou para mim e... Em que você estava pensando, então?

Harry sorriu um pouco constrangido.

- Eu estava pensando que você nunca tinha me dito que me amava. E também estava pensando quando eu descobri isso.

- Isso o quê? Que eu te amo? Foi quando você foi à Toca pela primeira vez - Ginny falou rindo, as bochechas não perdendo a cor rosada.

- Não. Pensava em quando _eu _descobri que te amo também.

Ginny o olhou com os olhos quase arregalados.

- Foram as noites mais solitárias da minha vida. Eu queria tanto estar com você, dizer a você que a amava. E quando te encontrei, não consegui falar com você, e nem tinha condição para isso. A batalha, Voldemort... Eu nunca me esqueci do presente de aniversário que você me deu, Ginny. E não o esqueceria mesmo se uma _veela _cruzasse meu caminho.

Ginny sorriu e, novamente, encostou seu rosto no pescoço de Harry, beijando-o.

- Obrigada.

- Obrigado por você existir.

- Queria que você tivesse se esquecido do presente, por um momento.

- O quê? - Harry retorquiu, não entendendo.

- O que te dei, no seu aniversário.

- Por quê?!

- Para relembrá-lo.

- Bom... - Harry deu um meio sorriso. - Acho que minha memória falhou um pouco, agora, sabe?

- Verdade?

- Com certeza.

- Então vou cuidar disso...

E Ginny o relembrou com prazer.

- Te amo - Harry falou depois que se separaram.

- Também te amo.

Não importava que aqueles dias ainda seriam assombrados pelas dores e perdas daquela guerra. Os vários dias ensolarados viriam novamente e, pelo visto, não iriam embora nunca mais. Pois, por mais que dissessem o contrário, eles eram uma necessidade na vida de Harry Potter. Uma dádiva.

Eles eram sua nova realidade. Uma realidade com Ginny.

_Como o som do silêncio chamando,_

_Eu ouço sua voz e de repente_

_Eu estou caindo, perdido em um sonho._

_Como o eco de nossas almas se encontrando_

_Você diz estas palavras e meu coração pára de bater._

_Eu me maravilho com o que isso significa._

_x_

_O que poderia ser isso que vem sobre mim?_

_Às vezes eu não posso me mover._

_Às vezes eu respiro com dificuldade._

_x_

_Quando você diz que me ama_

_O mundo então continua, mas lá dentro,_

_Quando você diz que me ama,_

_Por um momento, nada mais importa._

_x_

_Você é a única que eu sempre pensei._

_Eu não sei como, mas eu sinto protegido no seu amor_

_Você é a quem eu pertenço._

_E quando você está comigo, se eu fechar meus olhos,_

_Há horas que eu juro, eu sinto que posso voar_

_Por um momento no tempo,_

_Em algum lugar entre o Paraíso e a Terra_

_E congelado no tempo, oh quando você diz essas palavras..._

_x_

_Quando você diz que me ama_

_O mundo então continua, mas lá dentro,_

_Quando você diz que me ama,_

_Por um momento, nada mais importa._

_x_

_E nessa jornada em que nós estamos_

_Quão longe nós viemos para celebrar todos os momentos._

_E quando você diz que me ama_

_É tudo que tem que dizer_

_Eu sempre me sentirei desse jeito..._

_x_

_Quando você diz que me ama_

_O mundo então continua, mas lá dentro,_

_Quando você diz que me ama,_

_Por um momento, nada mais importa._

_x_

_Quando você diz que me ama..._

_x_

_Quando você diz que me ama,_

_Você sabe o quanto eu te amo?_

* * *

N/B - Sônia: _**"**__**Ele canta isso quando não está dizendo: ele pegou a espada, afiada pra chuchu, e mandou o Voldy enfiar a cobra morta no..."**__ - o único motivo de eu não ter rolado para longe, de tanto rir disso, foi que estava com os pés bem fincados no chão, esperando a cena H/G de minha betinha Lívia. E a cena valeu cada segundo ansioso de espera!... Lindo, Lív! - SUSPIRANTEMENTE LINDO! - A cara deles dois! Tão envolvidos um no outro, apesar de tantos problemas, tão enamorados, apesar de tantas dores...-_ Pés fincados no chão??? _Já foram! Agora eu fiquei é com a cabeça nas nuvens... ;D - Parabéns, Lív! BOM DEMAIS! Se isso foi você "surtando", surte sempre! =D - P.s.: E o Neville???? Poderia estar mais querido? - Ai, ai..._

**N/A:** Bom, cá está a minha versão para o dia seguinte à batalha final, pós Relíquias da Morte. Na verdade, um surto de inspiração. Espero que tenham gostado!

**Sônia Sag,** amada!!! Muito obrigada pela betagem! Beijos muitos!

Beijos,

Livinha.


End file.
